Dangerous
by Hayn
Summary: Harry broke Zayn's heart. It's been three years and Zayn hasn't moved on, but Harry has. Zayn/Harry


**Warning: This story contains Yaoi. If you don't like it, don't read it. Obviously I don't own the song or anyone in this story. Enjoy! Please Read&Review! :3**

* * *

It's been three years. Three freaking years since I have been living with the pain and suffering that I feel now. Days like this, I just want to forget about everything, and just.. what am I thinking? I shouldn't be suffering with a broken heart. All because of him.. He never loved me.. or so I think. My heart is aching for like the millionth time. Is it because I still love him? Or because all the drama we went through? I will never know. As I walk towards my bedroom, I felt a sudden pain in my heart. I still felt the pain, I can still feel the tears dripping down my face. Now I realized I haven't moved on. By now I finally reached my bedroom, but instead of going for the bed, I collapsed on the floor while breaking down into tears. Tears of sadness, anger, and stupidity. I had the strength to get up. I just got to my room and want to get up? I'm crazy, but ever since he left me, I can't just forget about what happened.

FLASH BACK

"Harry, please don't go! I need you! I love you! PLEASE!" I yelled while I was sobbing.  
"Why shouldn't I? You were always such a.. ugh! I hate you Zayn! You know what! Don't ever find a way to contact me! I'm sick of your shit! Bye Zayn, have a nice life!" Harry yelled as he went towards the front door. I couldn't handle this situation pretty well. So I kept begging some more.  
"Please! Don't! STAY! PLEASE! I'm sorry! Harry! LISTEN TO ME!" I shouted as I ran towards Harry holding onto to his hand. "Don't go please, I love you!"

Harry gave me a dirty look and jerked away his hand. "Let go of me you bastard. Just don't touch me! I'm leaving forever! I never wanna see your face again! NEVER! I.. I don't love you anymore!" Harry said while opening the door as tears were falling down his face. He can barely let those words out of his mouth.

Poor Zayn was having troubles reacting to the problem. He was stuttering. "H-H-H-ARRY PLEASE! NO DON'T GO!" I screamed as I started leaning on the wall falling down slowly. He left. I will never see him again. His cheeky smile, his brown luscious, curly hair. Those beautiful green eyes.. He was perfect. More than perfect. He was, him.

END OF FLASH BACK

I walked out of my bedroom and made my way to the kitchen. I opened up the fridge and found a full bottle of whisky. I poured myself a cup of whisky and drank it, but I know it wasn't enough. So, I just took the whole bottle and chugged it down. Alcohol never really helped me feel any better, but I dranked it anyways. I wanted to feel that slight burn go down my throat as I dranked the beverage. It makes me forget about something for seconds, but then I just become "depressed". after those seconds are done. After I drank the whole bottle of whisky, I decided to lay down and let the whisky do its work while I think about him. The adrenaline went past through my veins as I thought about Harry, our happy times, bad times, and also our dramatic times. All of that fades as I passed out. Now all I see is darkness.

It was the next day and I woke up with a huge headache. As I got up from the chair stumbling, I knew I was drinking a little too much, but it was worth it. At least the times I was knocked out cold, I didn't think about anything. I was just enjoying the way I could sleep without all the thinking going on in my head. I made my way to the bathroom, closed the door, turned the tap on and washed my face. It was all red and puffy from all that crying, but I really don't care because I always looked like this. Ever since that day. I grabbed my toothbrush and some toothpaste then brushed my teeth. I felt like taking a shower, so I decided to go to my room and grab my towels and then went back to the bathroom. I turned the shower on and took my clothing off and just got into the shower. I felt so relaxed as I felt the hot streams of water on my body. Except, I can't stop thinking about him at all. It always haunts me. I can never be fully relaxed and I blame the only person-me. I finished my shower and got changed while I decided to put on my stereo on full blast playing the song "Part of Me" by the American artist, Katy Perry. The lyrics of the song don't speak loudly enough to me, so I decided to change it to "So Soon" by the Canadian band, Marianas Trench. These lyrics speak loud enough to me, that I would break down again, but that was just for minor seconds. I promised myself that I would never break down again, but I lied to myself. Like always, I styled my hair into the quiff it's mostly always in.

Then I put on my varsity jacket, some dark blue trousers, and turned the music off. Finally I went back into my thoughts and cried again while I think about all those things. Now I was getting frustrated with myself. THIS HAPPENED THREE YEARS AGO! WHY CAN'T I NEVER GET OVER THIS? I wondered if he still remembers me, but my thoughts faded away as I hear someone knocking on the door. I let out a sigh and made my way to the door. As I opened it, my eyes were wide and filled with confusion.

"Hello, Zayn." This man with green eyes was so beautiful, that you would want to stare at them the whole entire day. They had perfectly styled curly brown hair, and that accent. Oh that wonderful accent. I thought to myself, is this real life? My crazy imagination? It must be! There is no way that it could be Harry! Is it? It probably isn't! But how does he know my name? You are so stupid Zayn! Of course that is Harry! I thought to myself.

The familiar man glared at me with a pout on his face. "Hello." I said, with a serious tone. "Zayn.. It's Harry! Remember me? Uh, your ex?.." He says nervously. "Oh yeah. The one who made me suffer from a heart break that ruined my whole life.." I said under my breath as I sighed once again. Harry was startled by this. "Wait, what?" He says with a hint of concern in his voice. "Why are you here anyways? Tell me." I yelled at him. "Well, I just wanted to see how you are doing and-" He was cut off by this girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a nice figure calling his name. Who I haven't realized that was beside him all along. I looked at her weirdly. "Who's that?" I asked while pointing at her. Harry smiled. "That is my girlfriend, her name is Lucy." He replied as he kisses her cheek and chuckled. I died inside. My whole world is shattered. I felt like crying but knew I couldn't. Not at this moment anyway. "That's nice.." I said while putting on a fake smile. This only made me feel sick inside. Harry laughed. "Yeah, it is! Well I gotta go. You still have the same number, right?" He asked while looking at his girlfriend. "Yep." I huffed and not cared what they were doing. "Alrighty then! Maybe we can chill? I'll text you when I'm able to." He said while walking away. "Sure." I said bitterly. Harry smiled and kept on walking with his girl. "Bye Zayn!" I rolled my eyes as he held his girlfriend's hand and getting back to the car.

It was night time once again. I sat on my bed crying and hitting my head against the wall repeatedly. "Why must this happen? I have been suffering for three years and I finally see his face but, he has a girlfriend!" I said yelling at the ceiling. My phone rang and I checked who was calling me. It was Niall, but I didn't feel like answering, so I just let it ring. I walked to bathroom and saw the glass cup sitting at the edge. I took the glass cup and smashed it to the ground, then picked up the pieces. Not caring as the glass pierced through my skin. Blood was running down slowly to the tip of my fingertips. I grabbed the last piece of glass on the floor and went to my bedroom. Again, I turned on my stereo, full blast playing "Invincible" by Hedley. Even though it doesn't make me feel any better, I looked at my hand and realized how bloody they are. Right now I just didn't care as I took the piece of glass and slit it through the vain of my wrist. The worse pain was only in my heart. I just laughed at the sight of blood dripping down my wrist. It was the only thing that signifies that I was just as fragile as this piece of glass. Though, no one understood that. The bleeding wouldn't stop, so I found a piece of cloth and wrapped it around my wound and applied pressure. Then I noticed there was too much blood has been coming out of me. My head is feeling light headed. I just passed out due to all the blood loss.

It was now morning and I found myself in a bed, but it is not my bed. It is a hospital bed. Why am I here? Who cares anyway! I just wanted to die! I let out a groan as I tried to get up, but soon realized I am attached to an I.V. I didn't give a shit about that, so I just yanked it off and felt a slight pain. I walked around the hospital looking for a entrance but then I fell and saw the nurses trying to help me up. This only made me even more angry. "Get off me! I don't need any help." I hissed at nurses disobeyed and helped me up anyway. While they put me on a wheel chair, they wheeled me back to my room. I now saw the wristband on my wrist. So I read the words. It says "Mental Health". I became even more angered and thought about who the hell put me here. For sure, they're gonna regret it! A doctor came in and greeted me. The first thing I did was ask him why I am here. He looked at me with concern and said, "This man called and said you didn't answer his phone calls for over 48 hours. Which was two days. He also said it was very unusual for you to not answer his calls, because you always do. He assumed you were in some quite of trouble and such and wanted to check if you were okay. He found you on the floor unconscious." I still didn't get this.

Why would they save me? "Why am I here?! I asked. I became more frustrated. "We found multiple major scars on your wrist and also small pieces of glass stuck in your skin. Also you passed out from loss of blood. Committing any form of suicidal behavior is a criminal offense. We had to bring you here, but your friend said he would pay the charges you were given." The doctor said very firmly. This only made me laugh. "Hah. Some friend. I just wanted to die, so just let me out of this fucking place and let me be!" I yelled even louder this time. "I'm sorry , but you have to stay here or you have to be in custody of someone who can take care of you and make sure you will not do anything stupid." The doctor raised his voice as well. "Ugh! I have no one." The doctor looked at him strangely and looked through his papers. "Well, on this document of paper this lad, "Harry Styles" has specially informed the mental health group for you. He is the one taking care of you. If you think you are well enough to be in someone's custody, then may we inform Mr. Styles to pick you up? Fuck! Out of all the people in the world! The one who caused all of my problems, was the one who called the police and did all of this! Ugh! I have no choice.

"Sure, whatever. Just inform that bastard.." I replied with a cold voice. The Doctor nodded and as he left, he gave me a cold look. "Also, we do not use fowl language here." The doctor left and told the nurse to phone Harry. I just rolled my eyes and looked around the room for my clothes and found them on the table. I stripped down the hospital gown and put on my bloody old clothes. I felt better being in my own clothes. As I was about to put my shoes on, the door flew open and I saw Harry with his girlfriend. "Zayn!" Harry yelled as he ran towards me and gave me a hug. "Hi Harry." I said, hugging him back. I like to hug him. Even though he was the cause to all my pain. "Hi Lucy." I bitterly said staring at her. "Hey Zayn." Lucy smiled. "We better get on our way!" Harry said cheerfully. "Okay, let's go!" Lucy said. "Come on Zayn, let's go!" Harry said while tugging onto my arm. Just like the way I did to Harry on the day we broke up."Okay, okay. I'm coming." I said. We walked to Harry's car and then got in. While he was driving it, everyone was silent until we reached his home. I actually felt glad to be here and not at the Hospital.

"We are here!" Harry and Lucy said. "Yippie..." I said with a boring expression while walking towards the door. "Let me open that." Harry said as he got the key and opened the door. "Where do I sleep? I'm tired." I yawned. Harry scratched his head. "Um not sure. We only have one room.. so maybe the couch?" Harry replied with a chuckle. Lucy was packing her things and was heading out to the door. "Guys, I gotta go! My plane leaves in two hours and I am supposed to be there early!" Lucy said as she opened the door. Before even waiting for a reply from either of them. By now, she was gone. Harry sat on the couch and relaxed himself. "Well, I guess it's just you and me! We can share the bedroom together, since Lucy won't be back for the next two months with all those photo shoots she has to attend to." Harry chuckled to himself. Zayn felt uncomfortable. "Um, well wouldn't that be weird?" I said while turning bright red. "Ha, of course not! It will be as buds, ya know!" Harry said as he pinching my cheeks. "Okay then.. and don't touch my cheeks." I said turning even more red then ever. Harry had a tiny smirk on his face. "Alright, alright, I won't." "I'm going to sleep now, it's late." I yawned once more. "Yeah, it is. We better sleep, because sleep is great!" Harry teased.

Harry led me to the bedroom where "we" are supposed to sleep. Then I just got onto the bed and pulled the blankets over me. I realized when I turned around, Harry was just inches away from my face. I had a feeling on where this was going. "Zayn.." he said innocently. "Yes?" I replied. "I need to tell you something important.." He said softly. Getting even more closer. "What is it?" He leaned in and kissed me gently and I kissed him back. I never felt this happy in three years! I got to kiss the one I loved and missed for so long, but then I leaned out and broke the kiss. I knew this was wrong. "What the fuck are you doing?!" I yelled, with a shocked look on my face. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Harry said as he was smirking at me. Leaning in for another kiss. "Stop it Harry! We are not together anymore. It was your choice to not be with me anymore. And now you're kissing me?!" I said with anger while getting off the bed. By now, I couldn't keep my mouth shut. "You know what Harry, I would rather be stuck in that mental hospital then being in your custody." I yelled making my way to the front door. Harry was worried about Zayn and slowly followed him.

"Zayn, you can't go out there alone. It's night time and you don't even have a ride! Just stay here!" Harry suggested."No, Harry. I don't want to stay with you because I just.." "You just what?" Harry asked. "I just can't okay! Being with you is something I tried to avoid ever since three years ago. It's just unbelievable that after three shitty years, you just decided to see me! Is that explainable? No. It isn't because this happened all because of you! You caused all of this and I will always blamed myself! I'm going for sure and you can't stop me! Leave me alone. Forever!" I said, with pure anger. Harry didn't know what to say. He didn't want Zayn to leave. "I-I didn't know Zayn! I didn't know I was the cause of all this. Please, forgive me...?" Harry said, putting his head down with a surprised expression on his face. Zayn just laughed. "No, I will never forgive you! For all what you caused! I suffered every day! I thought about you every second of my life! You never cared. I'm guessing because after all these years, you decided to show up my door with a girlfriend, which hurts me so much! This time I can't! I can't take any of your shit anymore! I was better off alone without you! Bye you fucking bastard.." Once more, I yelled. While tears where streaming down my face, as I slammed the door getting out of his house.

I couldn't hear his reply because when he replied, I was already out. I continued walking on the street making my way to the hospital. Then I saw this homeless man then went up to him and asked,"Where am I?" As he looked at me, he replied, "You are in River Avenue." Since I now know where I am, I looked at him curiously. "How far is the Hospital from here?" "Four blocks. Keep going straight and make a right and you'll be right at the Hospital." The old man kept coughing. He is one strange man. "Uh, thanks..." I shrugged the thought away and left without looking back. It was getting late and I wanted to be far from here as soon as possible. Without realizing where I was going, a car hit me and everything went black.

* * *

So, what will happen to Zayn? I hope you guys liked it! :) REMEMBER, this is my FIRST fanfic. No flaming, please.


End file.
